


Things I Don't Say

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Bottoming!Dean, M/M, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean completely loses his brain to mouth filter, resulting in him saying aloud anything that crosses his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Don't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Discontinued, it kinda has an open end. Enjoy!

“There’s not much going on around here, couple missing person’s reports, ‘bout it,” Sam mumbled, eying the newspaper carefully as they sat at the bar. He looked up and noticed the blonde sitting a ways away, no doubt checking Dean out; he wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it pissed him off.

“I think you have an admirer,” He nudged his brother playfully with his elbow, gesturing to the woman as her gaze ran over Dean’s body shamelessly.

The older Winchester narrowed his brows from his own newspaper as he glanced up quickly, seeing the woman and he couldn’t resist smirking and winking at her, “Oh. Well, why didn’t you say somethin’?” He asked, idly sipping his beer.

“She’s been eyeballing you for the past twenty minutes, kind of creepy, don’t you think?” Sam replied, a rhetorical question. He looked back to see if she was still staring at his brother but, much to his dismay, she was **actually**  walking over towards them instead.

Both boys sat completely dumbfounded as she fingered Dean’s jacket with her long red nails, turning him around and kissing him. It was slow, open, and Sam cleared his throat before she was pulling away, winking at him in turn, and leaving the bar without so much as a word or a glance back at them.

Dean looked after her in surprise, blinking slowly, stunned before he said: “That wasn’t necessary,” and then paused because it was suppose to be something along the lines of ‘ _catch the number of that bus?_ ’, but it **wasn’t**. He’d actually spoken his mind instead.

“I can’t stand pretendin’ to like that,” He admitted honestly, again, and looked at Sam in clear concern, “What did I just say?”

Sam’s eyes were huge, “I don’t know, Dean, what the hell exactly  **did**  you just say?” This would be a first, Dean not enjoying a kiss from a, rather good-looking, female.

The older Winchester swallowed nervously, “I think I need another beer,” He said, chugging his and grimacing at it, “She didn’t exactly taste too hot, either. But, then again, they never do; all that lipstick makes me wanna gag.”

“You okay…?” Sam chuckled, semi-concerned. Dean was acting funny, that was for sure.

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. I can’t shut my fuckin’ mouth for two seconds.” He glared at the words as they came out, “It’s like I keep sayin’ thin’s out loud.”

“Man, maybe she did something to you…” Sam raised his brows quizzically, “Not like it’d be the first weird thing that’s happened to us because of an attractive woman.”

“Tell me about it, my own thoughts chase  _me_  off sometimes, I don’t know what I’d do f’you heard some of those thin’s,” Dean said and his eyes widened, “I mean, it’s like half the time I’m doin’ ninety percent of the things I don’t even want to; or  _people_.”

Sam stood and patted Dean’s back carefully, “Uh, you should go wait in the car before you embarrass yourself, I’ll get the check,” he said, eying Dean suspiciously.  _That girl did something to him alright, how the Hell were they going to fix this? It was like she’d taken away his damn brain-to-mouth filter._

Dean nodded in agreement, “Yeah like sayin’ I been wantin’ to fuck you all day or somethin’ cause of that shirt you’re wearin’… It’s really tight,” He froze and swallowed, “Just kiddin’. Not really, I’m lyin’-I mean, I’m lyin’ about wantin’ to-that’s a lie too.” He turned, rushing out of the bar as he continued spluttering.

Sam’s mouth fell open in shock, watching Dean as he vacated the bar as if he was on fire; he was just going to have to pretend he didn’t hear that last bit. He paid the check, came outside and slid into the Impala.

He looked at Dean nervously, observing the unnerved man in the driver’s seat before turning his head back to stare ahead, “Alright, let’s go.”  
  
“Awkward,” Dean said, starting the car and turning the radio up obnoxiously loud as he drove back to their motel room, face reddening more and more as he sped down the road, “Goddammit, Sammy’s goin’ to kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you, Dean, just shut up and get us back,” Sam snapped a little, anxious to get out of the car, remembering what Dean had said to him right before they left the bar. He couldn’t lie to himself, it flattered him a little, no way he’d admit that to Dean though. He could feel himself starting to blush, so he turned his head back away from his brother.

“You say that now,” Dean stammered, “But just you wait ‘til I tell you everythin’ else I thin’ about, like lickin’ your abs or runnin’ my-” He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and shoved his fist into his mouth as he swerved slightly, eyes wide in fear.

Sam’s chest was starting to heave from nervousness, looking at Dean in shock. “Dude, just pull over, I’ll walk the rest of the way,” he stated, trying to avoid eye contact. It wasn’t  _that_  far, and this way he wouldn’t have to listen to Dean babble, more specifically, babble about the things he apparently had wanted to do to Sam. Sam almost felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, but he quickly hid it.

“M’fine,” Dean muttered in his defense as he pulled his fist from his mouth, “I’m fine, I just gotta thin’ about water buffalo or somethin’, somethin’ that’s not fuckin’ you ‘til Monday mornin’ or-gettin’ my hands ‘rou-” He shifted in his seat, toes curling in his shoes, “No, no, nothin’ like that, definitely nothin’ like that.” He closed his eyes as he drove.

“Jesus, Dean, watch where you’re going!” Sam yelped. He sat uncomfortably, staring at Dean for the rest of the ride, jumping out of the Impala before his brother had it fully parked back at the motel.

Half the time, Dean didn’t say anything unless Sam talked to him first, so maybe he just wouldn’t talk to him. _Oh boy,_  did he want to though, Sam giggled at the thought of asking Dean all  **sorts**  of questions; just to hear what he’d say, y _ou know, use this against him later_.

Dean climbed out of the car, “I almost got us killed!” He all but shouted, slamming the door and undoing his tie, “I knew my drivin’ could be bad, but…” He moved to the motel room and unlocked it, “Sam, maybe you should drive the car from now on, I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout your cock.”

 _Okay,_  Sam had tried hiding how much he enjoyed this, but Dean was taking it to a new level. His whole body rocked in laughter, “Oh my god, Dean, we gotta get you fixed.” It didn’t help matters any that Dean had a little alcohol in him, Sam was just going to play along with this.

“God, I been needin’ to be fixed for years, you’re just figurin’ this out?” Dean asked, kicking off his shoes, “I mean, I wanna fuck my brother, it doesn’t get much more messed up than that. An’ I can’t believe I’m sayin’ all the stuff to you. What the Hell is wrong with me?”

“How bad do you want it?” Sam questioned humorously, leaning against the wall, smiling as he crossed his arms. He was going to milk this all he could, and he wasn’t going to feel bad about it either,  _I mean, obviously Dean had thought about him that way, so why not have some fun with it?_

“How bad do I want what?” Dean asked, eyes widening, “To  **fuck**  you? What kinda question is that? Have you seen yourself? You’re like fuckin’ sex on legs. I don’t know how I stand near you half the time, an’ don’t fuckin’ hump your leg like a bitch in heat.”

Sam nearly fell forward in laughter, “Do you really hear what you’re saying…?”

Dean winced, “Of course I hear myself, I’m fuckin’ kickin’ myself in the nuts with every word.”

This was almost like comedic relief for Sam; it felt good to laugh like this. He straightened up and proceeded to interrogate Dean, “How come you never told me?”

The older Winchester started to shake his head, but the words came tumbling out anyways, “I didn’t tell you ‘cause you already know you’re fuckin’ ripped. An’ who admits that to their brother? Who just openly admits that they’d rather have their brother’s cock up their ass than hafta bang another blonde slut that can’t keep their legs closed?” He bit his lip, eyes wide, and looked away.

“Well, what would you say if I told you that I’d also rather be the one fucking you as opposed to you fuckin’ another girl?” Sam said, face slightly more serious, watching for his brother’s reaction. This was going to get good, he could feel it in his gut. _I mean why hold back?_  He didn’t feel that he needed to, especially since Dean couldn’t really control his mouth at the moment. _Better to just get it all out there, right?_

Dean shifted, “What?” He asked, tilting his head, “You didn’t actually just say you wanted to fuck me, did you? Because holy shit I’m gettin’ hard just thinkin’ out loud about that…”

“You heard me,” The younger Winchester smirked, “But you’re not getting it right now…” Sam sat down in the chair at the corner of the room, spreading his legs a bit so that Dean could notice that he was hard too.

Dean’s eyes widened, “No kiddin’, I never get it. I just have to hear you fappin’ every time I wake up, I’m not fuckin’ deaf. Fuckin’ god, that’s your cock…” He turned, “Why are you askin’ me these things?! I can’t stop, you shouldn’t take advantage of me.”

 “Oh, so you don’t like this?” Sam muttered as he adjusted himself, looking up at Dean through heavy lashes.

“No, I don’t,” Dean said, eyes widening more, “I don’t like it at all, no one likes a tease. I just want you to fuck the shit out of me. Not  **literally** , but  _damn_.”

“So, you do, or don’t, want me to take advantage of you?” Sam lingered, taking his hand and tracing it up underneath his shirt, exposing part of his abdomen. He was intentionally trying to torture Dean, liked having the control; Sam had always just been nothing more than the little brother, until now, Dean was always in control and calling the shots.  _Not tonight_ , he thought, smiling as he laid his head onto the back of the chair.

Dean followed his brother’s hand with his eyes, “Goddammit I wanna lick that,” He said, wincing at the admission, “Shit.” He shifted and moved forward.

“What…  _This_?” Sam whispered as he tugged the hem of his shirt up further, tightening his abdomen muscles. He smirked mischievously at Dean, pleased at how he was playing his brother.

Dean groaned aloud, nearly panting, “How can you be so fuckin’ hot? How’s ‘at even  _possible_? I just wanna run my tongue over every inch of your body.”

Sam got up and closed the distance between them, Dean sitting on the bed as Sam stood before him.

“You can have it, me, anything you want, if you admit something to me first,” He spoke softly, looking down at his brother.

“God, I would easily admit anythin’ to you, Sam, like that time I wore my girlfriend’s underwear, or the fact that I liked it,” Dean’s eyes widened, “Or that every time I see another pair like ‘em, I’m tempted to buy ‘em. Please shut me up or somethin’, ‘fore I kill myself.”

“Shh,” Sam murmured as he reached down and ran his thumb across his brother’s bottom lip. “Tell me you love me, Dean,” He looked at the shorter man nervously. He needed this, he knew they both cared for one another, but growing up with Dean, ‘ _bitch_ ’ or ‘ _jerk_ ’ always passed for an ‘ _I love you_ ’.

Dean blinked in surprise, “I love you,” He said at once, “God, Sammy, I love you so much it’s… It’s like I can’t even breathe. I would do anythin’ for you. I love you so much it hurts.”

Sam fisted Dean’s shirt, pulling his brother up to him, bringing Dean’s mouth to his own and parting his lips with his tongue as he tried losing himself in Dean.

“Say it again, Dean, I need to hear it,” He whispered against his brother’s mouth, his dick growing hard from their new-found closeness.

“I love you,” Dean repeated, gasping, “I’ll say it a million times f’I have to, as long as you fuck me. I love you. I love you, Sammy. I never knew I could love someone so much, I never knew I was capable; but I love you. I’d… I’d do anythin’, Sammy.”

Sam went from wanting to control Dean, to just simply wanting to make love to the man with just those few words. Tears stinging his eyes, he reached down, bringing the hem of Dean’s shirt up over his head, kissing him immediately after he pulled it off.

“I love you too, Dean, so much…” He scratched and pawed at Dean’s body frantically, yearning to find a way to pull him closer. “I want you,” he groaned into his brother’s mouth as they both stumbled back onto the bed, not losing their grasp on one another.

Dean swallowed, staring at his brother, “I… I never thought I’d hear you say somethin’ like that,” He admitted, eyes widening, “I mean, I hoped but… I’ve never really felt worth it. You’re-you’re everythin’ to me, Sam. You’re-you’re like the only thin’ keepin’ me goin’ anymore. I-I dunno what I’d do. Every time I’ve lost you… I’ve lost myself, an’ I just keep slippin’ away.”

Sam wasn’t able to stop the tears from spilling as he looked at his brother in awe. “We can keep each other goin’, Dean,” he laid his hand on Dean’s jaw, “You’re worth it, Dean, every little bit… Don’t ever say that you’re not,” he choked out as he crashed his lips into Dean’s, grabbing at his brother’s hips, pulling him closer.

Dean groaned in need, body responding as his chest heaved, heavy and worn. He was overwhelmed from the admissions, but his sex drive was on fire; he  _needed_  Sam. God, he needed him.

Dean broke the kiss, “ _I need you, god, I need you._  I need to feel you all around me, in every way I can.”

Sam unbuttoned Dean’s jeans without hesitating, freeing him of the denim as he placed kisses on his brother’s neck.

“How do you wanna do this?” He whispered, wanting to both give and receive but he’d do anything Dean wanted, anything at all.

“I don’t fuckin’ care,” Dean said, “As long as someone’s in someone’s ass, soon. Though,” He started babbling his thoughts, “It might be easier for you to fuck me, I pretty much work myself into some kinda fit nearly every three hours or so, so I’d be easy to prep. Like earlier in the bar when I went to the bathroom. Ninety percent of the time I can’t keep my damn fingers outta myself.”

Sam looked slightly stunned, “That right?” he chuckled, pushing himself up so that he could pull down Dean’s boxers.

Dean narrowed his brows, “I can’t stand sayin’ this shit out loud.”

“I find it amusing,” Sam admitted, tracing his fingers along Dean’s thighs as he pulled the boxers down completely. He instinctively licked his lips, looking back up at Dean, “Show me  _ **exactly**  _how you do it,” he moaned, dying to see Dean open himself up and get ready for Sam.

“I speak my mind, it doesn’t mean you can control me with your words,” Dean said, glaring at Sam, “You want somethin’ like that to happen, you’re gonna hafta work for it.”

“Tell me what I gotta do, and I’ll do it,” Sam surrendered at once, admittedly a little excited over the fact that Dean was taking back control.

Dean pursed his lips, “I’m half tempted to tell you to eat my ass, but that’d destroy the point of me preparin’ myself. Just… Take off your clothes. Lemme lookit you while I do it. That’s what I want. God, that’s what I want,” he added, face flushing red.

Sam used his knee to prop himself back up to a standing position, right in front of Dean so he could watch. Sam grabbed at the hem of his shirt, arms crossed as he pulled it up over his head, keeping eye contact the entire time. Sam unbuttoned his jeans and started sliding them down slowly, only to reveal to Dean that he wasn’t wearing any boxers beneath, he smirked.

Dean’s eyes darkened as he watched, “Goddamn, of course you don’t wear anythin’,” He swallowed, “ _Fuck_ , I can’t think straight… Literally.”

Sam smiled more, loving the reactions he was getting from Dean. He stood almost awkwardly, yet fully erect, his hands lingering around his dick as he clenched his jaw and looked at Dean with hungry eyes.

The older Winchester glanced his brother over, he would’ve normally stayed silent, but he couldn’t, “You are… The most beautiful thin’ I ever seen; in my whole life.” He swallowed, “I can barely lookit you, sometimes, I want you so bad. It doesn’t help that you have these little thin’s that remind me of mom. Her smile… Her eyebrows… Makes me want you even more,” He breathed, eyes widening.

“Then take me,” The younger Winchester mumbled, “Make me your’s.”

Sam couldn’t keep his hands off himself, prolonging this, standing as if he were on display for Dean, turned him on even more. He tugged a few times at his self, whimpering as he looked at Dean.

“I already have,” Dean motioned to the bed, “Lay down, lookit me,” He said, shifting out of his tight black undershorts.

Sam crawled up beside Dean, looking at him the entire time, glancing occasionally down to his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair and flexed to tempt Dean.

Dean climbed back on the bed, sitting up on his knees as he stared at his brother, wetting his own fingers with saliva before saying, “I’ve had a good deal of dreams about doin’ this. Though, normally you’re complainin’.”

“Charming, Dean, really,” Sam smiled big enough to show his dimples. He wanted him and he wanted him bad, witty remarks included, he loved the fucker.

“You love me for it, I can tell,” Dean said, grinning, “How… How do you want to see me _do this_? Facin’ you? Or do you want to see it all?”

“Face me,” The younger Winchester breathed, reaching out to touch Dean’s cheek.

Dean shifted both of his knees, looking at his brother as he reached back behind himself, “Like this?”

Sam was sure it wasn’t even  **possible**  to get any harder, but he  _did_ , felt like he was going to explode. Watching Dean do this to himself was definitely a sight to see.

“That’s nice,” he murmured, leaning back on his elbows, his eyes watching Dean’s every move.

“Nice?” Dean asked, panting, “It feels fuckin’ amazin’. I love doin’ this,” He gasped, “I can’t stop thinkin’ about it half the time.”

Sam leaned up, his chest pressed to Dean’s as he reached around and slid a finger in unison with Dean’s, burying it in his brother’s heat. He nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck as he helped the older Winchester finger himself.

“You’re right, you  _do_  feel amazing,” he panted into his brother’s neck.

Dean gasped at the feeling of his brother’s finger as well and he licked his lips wet, cock throbbing in needy agreement with the rest of him, “Sammy, holy… Holy  _fuck_. I don’t even know what to say, no one else has ever… Jesus- **fuck**.”

Sam bit his neck a little to intensify the sensation, then swirled his tongue around the red mark.

“I want you, Dean,” he groaned, exceedingly anxious with need.

“I  _need_  you,” Dean responded, “I need you in me now, or I’m gonna die. I’m pretty sure I’m gonna die, f’I don’t have it.”

Sam pushed Dean back so that he was laying on the bed again. He wrapped his arms up under his brother’s legs and yanked one good time, pulling Dean’s center practically right onto him. The younger Winchester moaned at the contact, and he wasn’t even in yet.

Sam, on his knees and between Dean’s thighs, grabbed both of their dicks, pressed them together and jacked them for a few minutes, just watching Dean squirm. He pulled back, took the underneath of the shorter man’s thighs and pushed them towards his chest as Sam went down in one swift movement, swirling and pressing his tongue in and around Dean’s center, getting it wet.

The older Winchester choked a gasp and shuddered, body writhing underneath Sam as he felt the warm, squishy muscle press against him. “Okay, I take that back,  **this**  is the most amazin’ feelin’,” He corrected, body shaking with need, “Goddammit, Sammy. I could die. I could literally just die right now. I might. Probably. I know how that feels. This… Kinda feels like dyin’.”

Sam pulled back for a moment before starting again, “Dean, just shut up.” He was practically laughing with his brother’s loud thoughts, amused that _that_  was actually how his brother, honestly, thought.

After Sam had gotten him nice and wet, he leaned back, grabbing and preparing himself to enter Dean, “You want it?” he groaned, not really patient enough to wait for Dean’s response.

“Want?” Dean moaned, “Try  _need_ ,  **do it** , please, Sammy,” He said, arching his back against the spread of sheets below him.

Instead of stopping after he put the head in, Sam just slid all the way in and kept his hips still, giving Dean a moment to adjust. When he was sure it was fine to continue, he started thrusting at a slower pace, head bent back as he moaned.  **Fuck**. Dean was literally the tightest thing that’d  _ever_ been wrapped around his dick.

Dean groaned and arched more, “Holy…  _Holy fuck_ ,” He gasped, eyes wide, “ _Harder_ , please, I’m not fuckin’ porcelain. Just-seriously-goddamn, you’re gonna split me in two-“

“Just shut up and let me savor how fuckin’ tight you are,” Sam hissed back, progressively picking up pace as their skin slapped together.

“I can’t shut up, I can’t stop thinkin’ out loud,” Dean whined, “Goddamn you feel like-fuckin’ amazin’ in me.”

Sam started to palm at Dean’s cock as he dug into him, deeper with each thrust. “If you don’t at least try to shut up, I’m gonna lose my hard on,” He chuckled, still working relentlessly on his brother’s body.

“I can’t help it,” Dean sat up, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and wrapping his teeth around it, biting down to resist talking.

“Dean,” Sam hissed, trying to keep from cumming almost the instant his brother’s teeth touched his shoulder, he had to stop thrusting for a few seconds. When he started up again, it was harder and faster than before. He was jacking Dean off to the same rhythm as he was fucking him; strong, timed movements working in tandem.

Dean shuddered underneath Sam, body quivering with need as his brother thrust into him, he moved his head, biting again to keep his mouth shut. He felt the sweat slick between them, hot and sticky, making him feel dirty as hell. He wanted to voice it; more than anything, he wanted to.

The younger Winchester could feel the tightness in his stomach and the burn in his loins, it was just a matter of time, “Dean, I’m gonna-gonna cum.”

“Do it,” Dean finally said, dropping back, “Fuck, do it, Sam. I wanna feel it,” He groaned, grabbing the back of his brother’s neck and pulling him in, panting in his ear as he writhed, “I’m close, Sammy. Just thinkin’a you does this to me.”

“Oh god… Yes,” Sam stammered, as he began to take his few last thrusts, he whispered, “ _Cum with me, Dean_.”

The older Winchester nodded, leaning up and pressing their foreheads together, “Close, Sammy, real close.” His body arched, legs shaking as his feet drew down his brother’s backside.

Sam grabbed one of the legs Dean had hitched around his waist and squeezed. God damn, everything about him felt  **amazing**. Sam power thrust a few more times before cumming into Dean, his body feeling limp and he dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, shuddering as he thrust one more time after he was done.

“Oh my god, I love you,” he panted breathlessly.

Dean came right alongside his brother, dropping back, chest heaving as he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close, “’ _I love you_ ’ sounds half cheap for what I’m feelin’ right now,” He admitted, breathing and closing his eyes, “I’ve never came that hard in my whole life.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Sam chuckled, head resting on Dean’s chest, listening to him breathe.

“You’re strong,” Dean said suddenly, narrowing his brows, “I mean, your arms are so huge, I like bein’ in ‘em. Just… Shoot me… Please. My vagina’s showin’.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s face playfully and pushed himself away from his brother, laughing, “We should call Bobby to see if he know’s what turned you into such a puss.”

Dean narrowed his brows, “God, I love hearin’ you laugh, you don’t do it nearly often enough,” He closed his mouth, eyes widening slightly.

“Maybe we should keep you like this then,” Sam suggested, smiling at Dean and pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean kissed back for a moment before admitting, “Probably, I hate that I can never be comfortable sayin’ these thin’s out loud, it pisses me off more’n actually sayin’ ‘em might just.”

“How ‘bout we just do a little touch and go, see how it works out for the next few days..? Or at least make sure you can keep yourself out of trouble,” Sam suggested, staring at Dean seriously. He loved knowing what was on his brother’s mind.

“That sounds fine, I mean,” Dean shrugged, “So far it hasn’t all been bad. Considerin’ you just fucked me into next Tuesday an’ all. Goddamn, I can barely feel my ass. An’ my legs won’t stop shakin’.”


End file.
